typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Sieg
- Sieg= - Homunculus= }} - Fate/Grand Order ▾= - Stage 1= }} - }} |aka=Homunculus Superior and Kind Dragon |jname=ジーク |franchise=Fate |appearances=''Fate/Apocrypha Fate/Grand Order Fate/Labyrinth Chibichuki!'' |type=Rồng, Homunculus, Master, Servant |qualclasses=40px|link=Caster |source=Fate/Apocrypha |birthp=Romania |attribute=Nhân |JPvoice= |Engvoice = Zach Aguilar |affiliation= |armament=Kiếm |gender=Nam |CS=Dead Count Shapeshifter.png |age=0 năm tuổi |height=165cm |weight=53kg |bday=không rõ |bloodt=không rõ |likes=Không có |dislikes=Không có |talent=Không có |enemy=Amakusa Shirou Tokisada |imagecol=trong suốt }} là nhân vật chính trong tiểu thuyết Fate/Apocrypha, đồng thời đóng vai trò Master thứ hai của Rider Đen trong cuộc Đại Chiến Chén Thánh. Sieg xuất hiện trong sự kiện Apocrypha/Inheritance of Glory của Fate/Grand Order như một Servant trường phái Caster có thể được triệu hồi bởi Fujimaru Ritsuka. Thông tin Tiểu sử Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh được tổ chức tại Romania――― Trong Đại Chiến Chén Thánh, cậu là một trong những được sản xuất để cung cấp ma lực, được lưu giữ bên trong một bể nuôi cấy mà Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia chế tác. Cậu không được chế tạo để trở thành chiến binh, mà làm nguồn cung ma lực cho các Servant của nhà Yggdmillennia tham gia Đại Chiến Chén Thánh. Vốn dĩ cậu có số mệnh là sẽ bị vắt kiệt ma lực mà chết, nhưng vì chất lượng Mạch Ma Thuật đặc biệt của mình, Caster Đen dự định sử dụng cậu như "lõi" để Golem Keter Malkuth hoạt động. Và rồi do kết quả từ việc vùng vẫy để sống sót, cậu lại nhận được sức mạnh của Siegfried, và trở thành mắt bão của Đại Chiến Chén Thánh. Nếu như có người vươn tay, hướng đến một vì sao không thể đạt tới trong khi chịu đựng tấm thảm kịch. Thì cậu ta thuộc về bên đã bắn hạ vì sao ấy. Chỉ là một Homunculus đơn thuần, một con người đơn thuần. Là Servant và cũng là Master. Những thứ như quá khứ là không tồn tại. Nói một cách ngây thơ thì có thể nghe được đã là tốt rồi, nhưng cậu chỉ có duy nhất sự cam chịu trước việc mình sinh ra vì một mục đích, và được quyết định là sẽ phải chết. Hình dạng và tri thức, cả tinh thần cũng đều cỡ một thanh niên, nhưng cậu lại là một sự tồn tại “hoàn hảo” theo ý nghĩa khác xa so với con người. Thế nhưng, trong khi sống sót, sự hoàn hảo đó cứ bị mất đi từng chút một. Có một vị linh mục nào đấy, tuy căm ghét điều đó nhưng bản thân anh ta lại mong ước nó, và đã từ bỏ sự hoàn hảo ấy. ...Cuộc đối đầu cuối cùng đó sẽ đóng lại bức màn của Đại Chiến Chén Thánh. Hóa thành Tà Long Fafnir, Sieg mang Đại Chén Thánh - thứ đang cố gắng đạt thành Đệ Tam Ma Pháp - đến Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới. Vẫn giữ niềm hy vọng một ngày nào đó cô ấy sẽ đến gặp mình, cậu tiếp tục đợi chờ tại Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới. Ngoại hình Một đặc điểm tiêu chuẩn của Homunculi nhà Einzbern, ánh mắt sâu sắc, đôi mắt đỏ sẫm như hồng ngọc. Mái tóc nâu, và trông có vẻ tối hơn khi cậu trưởng thành. Ban đầu, vóc dáng của Sieg khá mảnh khảnh, tương tự như một đứa trẻ sơ sinh, và thể chất của cậu cũng yếu không kém. Trang phục của cậu bao gồm áo ghi lê đen, áo sơ mi trắng, quần đen và một đôi giày đế bằng da màu đen. Sau khi có được trái tim của Saber Đen, ngoại hình của cậu thay đổi một chút để giống với Saber. Trong khi mái tóc sẫm màu hơn (và ngắn lại) một chút, thân hình cậu cũng cao hơn rất nhiều so với ban đầu, và sự yếu đuối của quá khứ đã được thay thế bằng một cơ thể mảnh khảnh nhưng cứng rắn hơn để chiến đấu trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh. Sieg A-1 Pictures Fate Apocrypha Character Sheet1.png| character sheet of Sieg in Fate/Apocrypha, illustrated by Yū‏‎kei Yamada. Fate_Apocrypha_-_Epilogue_Event_Clothing_char_sieg.png| character illustration of Sieg in Fate/Apocrypha - Epilogue Event Sieg_Wallpaper.jpg| Wallpaper Illustration of Sieg in Fate/Apocrypha, illustrated by Yū‏‎kei Yamada. FateApocrypha Key 2.jpg| promotional art for Fate/Apocrypha, illustrated by Yū‏‎kei Yamada. FateApocrypha Key 3.jpg| promotional art for Fate/Apocrypha, illustrated by Yū‏‎kei Yamada. 1499192941314.jpg|Sieg, Shirou and Siegfried Sieg and Siegfried.jpg|Sieg and Siegfried bcfcde0agy1fk8vh2huanj21kw14i4f4.jpg|Fate/Apocrypha visual from Comptiq November 2017 issue Sieg and Jeanne.jpg|Sieg and Jeanne 5603.jpg|Sieg, Assassin of black and Jeanne visual scan from Newtype Dec 2017 CasterSiegStage1.jpg|Caster Stage 1-3 in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. CasterSiegStage4.jpg|Caster Stage 4 in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. CasterSiegStage1.png|Caster Stage 1 in Fate/Grand Order, illustrated by Ototsugu Konoe. Tính cách Trong khi Sieg có lý do riêng của mình để phủ nhận mong muốn cứu rỗi loài người của Amakusa, thì lý do chính khiến Sieg chọn cách mang Chén Thánh đến Mặt Sau để ngăn chặn sự diệt vong của nhân loại, thực chất lại xuất phát từ ước nguyện sau cùng của chính vị linh mục mà cậu căm ghét chứ không phải vì nhân loại, "Đừng cự tuyệt ngày mai của nhân loại, Sieg". Vốn ngay từ đầu, chính Sieg cũng thừa nhận bản thân cậu ta không có đủ kinh nghiệm để hoàn toàn tin vào nhân loại, dù Sieg chấp nhận bản chất của loài người và cậu chỉ đơn giản là chọn cách phấn đấu để tin vào những điều tốt đẹp mà họ có khả năng làm được. Nhưng trên hết, đó là vì cậu ta đã chứng kiến cuộc đấu tranh của Jeanne d'Arc và cuối cùng cũng hiểu được những hành động đó của cô. Đối với cô, người đã bị tước đoạt mọi thứ vì bị phản bội, phải nhận lấy những sự đối xử bất công từ những người khác, nhưng đến cuối cùng vẫn không bao giờ nguyền rủa bất cứ ai và thậm chí từ bỏ mạng sống của mình để bảo vệ tương lai của họ, Sieg muốn "trở thành sức mạnh của cô", và do đó đã thực hiện ý chí của cô ấy. Lần đầu tiên, cậu hành động theo mong muốn của cá nhân thay vì xả thân cho người khác, và vì đó là điều mà cậu ấy cảm thấy nên làm. Các mối quan hệ ;Jeanne d'Arc :Ngưỡng mộ và mong muốn trở thành sức mạnh để có thể hỗ trợ cho cô. Sieg nhận thấy lý tưởng và nỗi phiền não của Jeanne, nhưng đồng thời đó cũng là vẻ đẹp của cô, và cố gắng dựa theo hình mẫu của cô nhiều nhất có thể. Bởi những lời nói và niềm tin của Jeanne dành cho con người, kể cả khi cô có bị chính những con người đó phản bội, chính là lý do mà Sieg đã không rơi vào tuyệt vọng sau cuộc đối đầu với Assassin Đen, vì có cô bên cạnh nên cậu mới có thể một lần nữa đặt niềm tin vào con người thay vì từ bỏ họ. Có thể nói rằng, vào khoảnh khắc đó, Jeanne không chỉ cứu lấy mạng sống của cậu, như Siegfried hay Astolfo, mà cô đã cứu lấy trái tim của cậu. Trong trận chiến với Lancer Đỏ, khi cậu đã sắp sửa bỏ cuộc, thì chính những mong muốn được gặp lại cô là tất cả những gì khiến cậu có thể tiếp tục đứng vững, cả khi phải đối diện với cái chết. Mặc dù Sieg không hề nhận ra cảm xúc thật sự mà cậu dành cho cô, nhưng bản thân cậu biết rõ rằng Jeanne quan trọng với cậu như thế nào, và nó thôi thúc cậu đến bên cô. Khi Jeanne hy sinh mạng sống của mình để giải phóng Bảo Khí nhằm phá huỷ Đại Chén Thánh, Sieg trở nên điên cuồng, cậu lao vào chiến đấu với Amakusa để sự hy sinh của cô không trở thành vô nghĩa. Rất nhiều năm sau khi Đại Chiến kết thúc, cả hai người gặp lại nhau ở Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới, và Jeanne thú nhận tình cảm mà cô dành cho cậu, cô nói rằng "Em nhất định sẽ không để anh phải cô đơn một mình nữa" và "Em yêu anh". Khi nghe những lời ấy, Sieg cuối cùng cũng nhận ra lý do mà anh đã chờ đợi cô tại vùng đất này suốt từng ấy năm. ;Astolfo ;Chiron ;Siegfried ;Mordred ;Frankenstein's Monster ;Jack The Ripper ;Karna ;Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Vai trò Fate/Apocrypha 1500765438142.jpg|Siegfried hy sinh bản thân, dùng trái tim của mình để cứu mạng Sieg. 1500737006156.jpg|Sieg nhận lấy trái tim của Siegfried. Image:Astolfo Weeping.jpg|Trái tim của Siegfried được ghép vào trong Homunculus Image:Sabers battle.jpg|Cuộc đụng độ của hai Saber Image:Mordred Siegfried.jpg|Mordred và Sieg giải phóng bảo khí. Image:Astolfo Hippogriff.jpg|Hắc Trận Doanh hợp sức chống lại Adam. Image:Sieg Jeanne.jpg|Hẹn hò. Image:MordredSiegAstolfo.jpg|Sieg, Rider Đen và Saber Đỏ. Image:Sieg Vs Karna.jpg|Sieg đối đầu với Karna Image:ApocryphaDragon.jpg|Sieg hoá Tà Long Fafnir, mang chén đến Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới. Image:Fate Apocrypha joan ending.jpg|Jeanne thổ lộ tình cảm với Sieg. Jeanne and Sieg 01.jpg|Jeanne và Sieg gặp lại nhau ở Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới. Image:Jeanne_confesses_her_love_to_Sieg,_saying_unto_him,_''I_am_in_love_with_you..png|Jeanne nói ''"Em yêu anh." với Sieg. Fate/Grand Order Fate/Apocrypha: Inheritance of Glory Đại Chiến Chén Thánh kết thúc, Sieg hoá thành Tà Long Fafnir cắp lấy Chén Thánh mang đến Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới để ngăn chặn ước nguyện của Shirou Kotomine trở thành hiện thực. Quãng thời gian dài dẳng cứ thế trôi đi, bản thân Sieg cũng tiếp tục chờ đợi một người. Rồi một ngày, Đại Chén Thánh phát sinh biến dị khiến cho Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới có nguy cơ đè lên Thế Giới Thực. Buộc cậu phải dùng đến sức mạnh mà triệu gọi Fujimaru Ritsuka đến để giúp đỡ, vì Ritsuka là một Master đã khôi phục Nhân Lý. Cậu giải thích rằng Mặt Sau này là nơi Huyễn Tưởng Chủng sinh sống, còn Nhân Lý như một cái áo bao trùm lấy hành tinh và thiết lập thế giới loài người. Nếu Nhân Lý bị phá vỡ, Huyễn Tưởng Chủng sẽ lại tràn ngập Thế Giới loài người.https://www.facebook.com/FateTypemoonVN/posts/1719544738128557Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt - Fate/Apocrypha: INHERITANCE OF GLORY, Chương Mở Đầu Sau khi bị thương bởi Vasavi Shakti và Balmung, cậu tạo ra một "bản thể khác" của mình rồi để nó cùng với Ritsuka tham gia cuộc chiến. Dù vậy, Servant Sieg giống một thiết bị đầu cuối hơn là sản phẩm mô phỏng.https://www.facebook.com/FateTypemoonVN/posts/1719544738128557Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelt - Fate/Apocrypha: INHERITANCE OF GLORY, Chương 1 Fate/Labyrinth Trên hành trình của mình Sajyou Manaka đã gặp , vẫn đang tiếp tục chờ đợi một người suốt quãng thời gian dài dẳng ở Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới. Manaka nhận thấy vẻ đẹp của cậu, nhưng cậu không hề đáp lại cô, cũng như cả hai đều đã nhìn thấy hồi kết của thế giới. Khả năng Deadcount shapeshrifting.png|Sieg sử dụng Long Cáo Lệnh Chú Servant Sieg Servant Sieg giống một thiết bị đầu cuối hơn là sản phẩm mô phỏng. Tương tự như Avenger Jeanne Alter, nếu như Nhân Lý bắt đầu vận động một cách đúng đắn, vai trò của cậu cũng kết thúc và hẳn cậu sẽ phải tan biến. Anh Hùng Nhân Tạo (Giả) (Hạng B+): :Nhờ nhận được trái tim của anh hùng Siegfried và dòng điện Bảo Khí của Frankenstein chảy vào bên trong cơ thể, mà một Ngụy Anh Hùng đã được tạo ra. Có thể hoạt động như một Servant - anh hùng nhờ kết hợp với Long Cáo Lệnh Chú, dù chỉ trong thời gian rất ngắn. Long Cáo Lệnh Chú (Hạng EX): :Bằng cách sử dụng Lệnh Chú mà bản thân sở hữu, dù chỉ là tạm thời nhưng cậu có thể hóa thân thành Siegfried với trái tim được cấy ghép của Siegfried làm vật xúc tác. Giới hạn thời gian là khoảng 3 phút. Hành Động Độc Lập (Hạng EX): :Một dạng phân nhánh của Servant nhập thể. Dù cần đến ma lực khi tiến hành hoạt động chiến đấu, nhưng ngoài ra thì tất cả những gì còn lại đều tồn tại không khác gì người bình thường. Vốn dĩ, cả tuổi tác của cậu cũng được cho là gần như tương đương với con người... Ma Thuật (Hạng C): :Một tài năng bẩm sinh mà Homunculus được tạo thành từ Mạch Ma Thuật nắm giữ. Thấu hiểu cấu tạo của đối tượng, và sử dụng thuật thức để phá hoại bất kỳ vật chất cứng rắn nào bằng cách đánh mạnh vào kết cấu hoàn toàn tương phản. Nhưng ngoài việc đó ra thì nó hoàn toàn không còn công dụng nào khác. Homunculus (Kĩ năng) (Hạng C+): :Một Homunculus được sản xuất bằng cách chỉnh sửa kĩ thuật của nhà Einzbern. Dù là ngẫu nhiên, nhưng cậu được sinh ra với cá tính và trình độ ma thuật ưu việt. Phát triển Thiết kế và tạo hình Higashide là người phụ trách phát triển nhân vật cho Sisigou, Reika và các nhân vật trong Hắc Trận Doanh. Trong khi đó, người phụ trách phát triển nhân vật Sieg, Shirou Kotomine và bốn servant là Nasu. Ý tưởng về nhân vật Sieg cũng xuất phát từ chính Nasu Kinoko và Takeuchi Takashi. Theo đó, Nasu muốn giới thiệu một homunculus nam vào Fate. Trong cuộc phỏng vấn, Takeuchi đã nói rằng Sieg và Jeanne là những nhân vật mà mình rất yêu thích bên cạnh Altria.Nasu, Takeushi, Ototsugu, Higashide Interview - English summary by Napul Tham khảo en: Thể_loại:Nhân vật nam Thể_loại:Master Thể_loại:Pháp Sư Thể_loại:Homunculus Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Apocrypha Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Grand Order Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Labyrinth Thể_loại:Nhân vật Chibichuki Thể_loại:Servant trường phái Caster Thể_loại:Rồng